


Worthless

by Rocofort



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bending, F/F, Rejection, Shat gets real, Suicide Attempt, The feels, Unrequited Crush, dont reallyknow where im going with this, homeless, maybe smut, sad attempt at writing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: Korra felt worthless. She had dreamed of running away from the awful White Lotus compound as long as she could remeber, but now that she left, she had now idea what to do. Korra must fend for herself in a strange unforgiving world.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this website. I hope all enjoy it. I wrote this ehile i should have been studying but i was bored so i hope it was worth it( sorry for grammer mistakes im bad at that stuff) criticism is appreciated! Don’t worry I can take it.

Freedom. The rush was exhilarating. Korra had finally made it out of Southern Tribe territory. The ship she was in was docking in the Earth Kingdom to resupply and Korra planned to leave as soon as it docked. She layed back against Naga’s soft fur and closed her eyes, flashbacks overtaking her as soon as she fell asleep. 

Flashback

Korra was 8 years old. Strange men in robes walked into her families tent. She ran behind her mom and peeked out between her legs. Her parents talked to the strangers and then her mom kneeled down and faced her. 

“Korra honey,” she said” will you show them your bending?” 

“Okay.” Korra mumbled. 

She stepped out from behind her and started water bending, then she switched to puffs of fire, lastly almost hitting one of the men with a stray rock. The men looked surprised at first, but then asked me to leave into another part of the tent. Korra did as she was told, but could still hear the men talking to her parents.

“She must come with us.” The first man said.

“It was Avatar Aang’s wish that she train in a White Lotus compound.” The second man added.

She heard her parents talk to eachother before finally agreeing. 

Her mother entered the room and said

“Pack your things Korra your going to be living someplace different from now on.” 

Flashback changes

Korra was excited to start her first waterbending lesson. After 2 weeks of getting to know the compound she was ready to start. She was eager to learn, but little did she know the horrors that awaited her. Her teacher walked out to the courtyard. She had long dark hair, walked with authority, and her head held high. 

“My name is Ming and I am your waterbending master. I will be training you to become a master. We will start with you showing me what you got. How about a friendly match between you and I?”

“Okay!” Korra responded cheerfully. 

Korra had very little training. But learned the basics of waterbending from an elder in the village. She picked up some water and shot it at her teacher who easily redirected it into a whip the lashed at Korra’s back. Korra reeled in pain and fell on her knees as the whip hit her agian.

The teacher laughed sinisterly and said,” Lesson one, pain is the best teacher.”

End of Flashback

Korra awoke in sweat, hearing shouting from above. She looked in between the cracks of the ship hull and saw the docks. They finally arrived!

Korra woke Naga up and readied her to run out of the boat as soon as they could. She was scared, as a fifteen year old out in a new world could bring anything. She was just happy for a change, anything was better then her time in the compound, and she had scars all over her body to prove it. As soon as they landed Naga sprinted off the ship with Korra on her back. They recieved a few angry hollers but nothing major. Korra asked a pedistrian and found out they were in a village not far from the capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. Korra had heard of the size of the city and decided that would be were they headed next. She looked up and saw the sun setting. 

“I should find a place to sleep,” she thought. She heard her stomach rumble,”and something to eat.”

After walking around the village she walked into one of the shops. She scanned the menu and was delighted to find some food from her tribe. She ordered arctic hen and some seal jerky for the road. Lucky for her she managed to swipe some yuans before leaving the compound. She got her food and left the shop, eating the hen thigh as she walked down the street, looking for a place to stay. She saw a forest on the outskirts of the village that would be perfect to make a camp. She left the main road and found a nice flat area clear of bushes. She grabbed some sticks for firewood and arranged them for a fire. She lit them on fire using her bending. She putdown her pack and gave Naga the rest of the hen. Naga layed down and started eating away at the hen. Korra was about to lay down after her when she felt a burst of pain in the back of her head. She turned around to find a group of 5 men surrounding her. The one he hit her with the rock took a step and said

“Give us everything in the bag.” He demanded with a sick grin on his face. 

Another man said,” The mutt comes to, its gotta be worth a couple yuans.” 

When Korra didn’t do as they asked the first man said,” Fine, we’ll just take them.”

Then 3 of them charged at her while the other 2 shot darts at Naga. Korra, dizzy from the blow to her head, tried to fight them off. The first man shot rocks at Korra. She skillfully dodged them and fired back. The other man kicked at her and Korra used her earthbending to shield her. Korra didn’t want to use her other bending for fear rumors would start of the Avatars return. The third man pulled out a sword and started swinging it wildy in an arc Korra jumped back and captured his foot in rocks, keeping him immobile. She hit the firebender in the face and he staggered backwards. Little did she know the 2 men that had put Naga to sleep snuck at her from behind. She felt a punch hit her from behind. She whirled around to be met with a kick to the face. Suddenly she was on the ground with 4 of them beating and kicking her. Then the world faded to darkenss. After Korra fell unconscious, the men dumped out her bag. They took all the yuans and the seal jerky. Then they tied down Naga and put a muzzle on her. It took all of them to lift her up put her in the cage on their cart. The got on their horses and rode down the path to Ba Sing Se leaving the beat up Korra on the ground. 

Kuvira pov

Kuvira was happy to travel with her mother, Suyin, around the Earth Kingdom. Today they were stopping at a fishing village on their way to Ba Sing Se. Kuvira couldn’t stop smiling because she didn’t get to do this often since her mother was head of the Metal Clan. As they walked to the inn Kuvira noticed a dark skinned girl in tribal wear with a huge snow white polar bear dog on the other side of the street. She definitely wasn’t from around here. She looked about Kuviras age. They walked past her and into the inn. Suyin talked to the clerk and they got their room. After leaving their bags they walked out of the inn. “So Kuvira, is there anything you would like to do while we are here?” Suyin asked. “Can we go to the docks? I want to see the ocean.” “Sure lets go” After arriving at the peir they saw a huge ship docked with men unloding cargo. One man had the unfortunate job of cleaning up animal poop. “Stupid polar bear dog!” He shouted while scooping up the abnormally large pile. “Stupid stowaways!” He shouted agin. Kuvira chuckled, but wondered if he was talking abou the girl she saw earlier with the polar dog. After exploring the dock for a little longer they returned to the inn where they slept for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this pile of trash. Kudos and comments are appreciated. I actually managed a second chapter!! Yaaay!! I think that earns me a medal. Criticism is welcome.

Korras pov

Korra woke up stiff and in immense pain. She got up slowly, hissing through her teeth. She sat up and looked around, realizing Naga was no where to be found. She tried to jump up quickly. Huge mistake. She felt a huge pain in her side and gasped at the pain. Must be a broken rib, she thought. She looked down and saw dried blood on her arms, with a nasty purple bruise on her stomach. She felt light headed and only remebered fuzzy bits of the night before. She grabbed a stick and boosted herself up. She needed water to help her heal, so she walked around the forest looking for a stream.

After slowly walking for what felt like forever, she heard the splashes of moving water. Korra perked up at the sound and hobbled a little faster in the direction of the noise. She entered a clearing with a small mountain stream cutting through. She walked up and knelt down beside the stream. She stuck her hands in the water and started the agonizingly slow procees of healing her wounds. She started with the nasty gashes on her arms, watching them slowly repair themselves. They were so deep even her healing didn’t prevent them from scarring. Just another for my collection, she thought. 

Then she moved to the bruises all along her torso, each bruise now a lighter shade of blue then the horrific purple they were before. She then took of her clothes and dipped her whole body in the stream which helped with her rib. After the pain was only a dull throb she left the stream, dried off, and put her clothes back on. Now she had to find Naga. She had lost almost everyone in her life, her parents, her friends from the village, and she wasn’t about to lose the only thing that kept her going all those years in the compound, Naga. Korra had almost lost her life if it weren’t for tthe polar bear dog.

Flashback

Korra gazed down the cliff, her feet right at edge. Was she really going to do it? She was always being told she wasn’t good enough. The monstors at the compound worked her to the bone, but it was never enough. She always messed up something. She took a deep breath and was about to jump, when she heard a faint whimper behind her. She turned around and saw a cute little polar bear cub. It was so cute and fluffy, Korra just had to pet it. She slowly approached it and knelt down a few feet away. It looked at her with big brown eyes and walked up to her, smelling her outreached hand. After smelling her hand Korra pet it atop its head and behind its ears. 

“Aren’t you adorable.” She gushed. Naga jumped in her lap and wagged her tail. 

Korra played with her for hours until the White Lotus found them and hauled her back to compound. Naga followed her the whole way.

End of flashback

She saw the main path and started walking to the village. She was very hungry, but the theives last night stole all her money. Korra figured she would have to steal. As much as she hated the idea, she didn’t know what else to do. She noticed a man who was walking down the street, not really paying attention to his suroundings. He would make the perfect target. She snuck behind him and slipped off the coin pouch on his belt. He noticed the weight leaving his side and turned around to see Korra running away.

“Hey, stop that theif!” He shouted as he started running after her. 

Kuviras pov

Kuvira and Suyin had just checked out of the inn and left.

“Hey, stop that theif!” 

She turned around and saw that same girl from yesterday being chased by an angry looking man. Suyin quickly tried to intervene by shooting a metal rope to capture the theif, but the girl quickly made a pillar of earth bellow her to boost up above their heads. 

“Please help me catch her, she stole all my yuans.” He pleaded, gasping for breath.

“Come on Kuvira, this could be a good way to practice your bending.” Suyin said. 

They both chased after the girl, who cut through an alleyway. Kuvira sprinted ahead of Suyin, eager to try and catch this mysterious girl. While Kuvira was running after her, she noticed the girl was slightly limping so she managed to catch up to her. The girl put the money in her pack an readied herself in an earthbending position. 

“Give us the money, and we won’t have to resort to violence,” Suyin said.

“Sorry but I can’t give it back.” 

Then the girl expertly kicked a volly of rocks at them both. Kuvira deflected them and returned fire, which the girl also defended. Suddenly Kuvira felt the earth under her rumble and before she knew what was happening her shoulders down were caccooned in rocks. Suyin started attacking her with her metal bands on her wrist. Pinning her against the wall of the building. The girl struggled and kicked but was pinned down by the metal. Suyin helped Kuvira get free and then approached the girl. She grabbed the pack off of her and retrieved the pouch of money. 

“Why did you take this?” Suyin asked.

“Because I needed to buy food,” she mumbled nervously. 

“Whats your name?” 

“Korra”

“Well Korra, don’t you have parents that would be angry at you?” 

“No I don’t have parents, or a home.” 

The girl looked down, ashamed. 

“I’m sorry” the girl choked out, bursting into tears.

“Mom, why don’t we take care of her,” Kuvira said”she could live in Zaofu with us.”

“No you don’t want me, I’m worthless, you’ll get sick of me.” She said. 

She stopped crying and had a defeated look in hers eyes. Her crystal blue eyes held lots of pain. Suyin removed her restraints and hugged her. Why don’t you travel with us, no child deserves to wander the streets alone. 

“You’ll be making a mistake taking me in.” She said bitterly. 

How could she think such things of herself, Kuvira wondered. She started to notice the numerous scars that riddled her exposed arms. She noticed the almost healed bruises on her arms and the stains of blood on her shirt. A lot more questions where raised in her head.

“Come with us, we will take good care of you.” Suyin said.

“Okay”


	3. The Metal Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you’re still reading this garbage, props to you. Anyway I wrote this during English class, so maybe that explains all the spelling and grammer mistakes. Sorry! Anyway comment and leave kudos, as they always make my day. Heres the next chapter.

When Korra started crying, to say it felt good was an understatement. All those bottled up emotions she pushed down for years were finally surfacing in wave after wave. After Korra pulled herself together, she agreed to go with the people. She obviously didn’t trust them. As her faith in humanity was lost years ago and building up trust would take her a while. But she agreed because they looked nice enough. When the older woman hugged her, Korra didn’t know what to do. It was the first time someone hugged her in over five years, but it felt warm and safe. 

Korra hadn’t said anything since they left they got on the road back to Zaofu, but the younger girl broke the silence

“My name is Kuvira by the way, and that’s Suyin my mom. Didn’t you have a polar bear dog with you yesterday?”

“I did but...” Korra choked on a sob,”Bandits stole her and I don’t know where they left.”

Suyin looked shocked,”That’s awful, maybe we can help you look for her once we get settled at home.” 

The girl, Kuvira, asked her another question,

“Where are from, I’ve never seen someone in your clothes before.” 

“I’m from the southern water tribe.”

 

With that they walked in silence. After about two hours of walking, with the conversation only carried by Suyin and Kuvira, they finally saw Zaofu gleaming in the distance. 

“Yay we’re almost home!” Kuvira exclaimed excitedly while Korra felt ready to run away at any moment. 

 

Kuviras pov

 

Kuvira felt happy to be home, but was sad abut ending their vacation short. She had barely learned anything about the Korra. She seemed very gaurded, and her eyes watched every move Kuvira would make. She wanted to ask about her injuries, but Korra kept quiet the whole walk there. 

As they arrived at the gates, one of the guards said”Your back early, did something happen?”

“Yes we are taking in a new citizen of Zaofu, she will be living with me and my family”

Kuvira saw Korra staring intently a rock in the ground, not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Yes ma’am welcome back”

They walked through the city to their house and entered to find the house pretty much empty.

“Kuvira, will you take Korra to the guest room and get her a change of clothes please?” 

“Ya sure, come on Korra its right up these stairs.”

Korra followed her up to the room and set her things on the bed. It was a simple room with grey carpets, dark green walls, and white bed sheets. There was a bookshelf and a nightstand beside the bed. There was also a window overlooking the city. 

“I’ll go grab you some clothes to change into, then we can go out to the back to meet the rest of my family.” 

“Okay” Korra mumbled.

Kuvira went to her room and picked up a traditional metal clan robe. She returned to Korra

“Alright, you can put this on, I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” 

Then Kuvira left Korra and shut the door. 

 

About 10 minutes later, Kuvira returned to a confused looking Korra, who had spent the past 10 minutes trying, and failing, to put the robe on. Korra had put in on completely wrong.

“Here let me help you get on right” Kuvira offered.

“Okay” and Korra put her hands over hed head and took of the robe. Kuvira gasped with surprise when she saw Korras body. She was covered with scars, some old, some new. Kuvira stared on shock until Korra spoke up and said 

“Will you help me or not?”

“Oh right, sorry, just... what happened to you, some of these scars are old, while some are still healing. Who did this to you?”

“Can you just help me put the damn robe on”  
She said a bit forcefully.

“Okay sorry,”

With that Kuvira helped her get on the robe in silence, the awkwardness growing by the second. 

“Lets go downstairs, then you can meet my brothers and sister. I’m sure you’ll love them.”

 

Korras pov

 

Korra didn’t really know what expect when she walked downstairs. She was in a whole new city and culture she knew nothing about. She was afraid of not being good enough and them kicking her out. She needed to find Naga. Korra didn’t know what to do without her best friend. 

“Korra, I know you are an earthbender, but I was wondering if you would be interested in learning metal bending?” Suyin asked. 

“Sure I could try”

“Come on outside, the rest of the family is out there.”

Korra followed them outside into this beautiful courtyard with a big field of some sort in the middle. Two teens were firing some sort of disc back and forth at each other. 

“Wing, Wei, come over here and meet our new guest. The stopped playing and ran over. As they got closer Korra realized they were identical twins.

“Hi I’m Wing”

“And I’m Wei”

“I’m Korra”

“We were just playing power disc, we invented it ourselves.” 

“Can you metal bend? Because if you can you should play with us”

“Okay” Korra muttered nervously. Suyin talked to the boys in private for a while. When Suyin returned she said

“Let’s go find the others”

Then they approached another boy who was shaping metal in weird abstract shapes. 

“This is Huan, he is the artist of the family.

“Hi” he said, then returned to his work. 

“Hi I’m Korra” she said nervously. 

“Now lets go find Opal. I’m sure she’s out reading somewhere.” 

They walked to very tall tree and Korra saw a girl sitting under it reading. Her short dark her curled around her face, framing it beautifully. Her creamy pale skin without blemish. Her emerald eyes scanning the pages intently, not noticing the group approaching her. 

“Hi Opal, I would like to meet Korra, she will be staying with us from now on.” 

Opal looked up and smiled at Korra, and waved shyly.

“Hi”

Korra just stood there, staring like an idiot. Suddenly she jolted herself back to reality and said 

“Hello” and waved back nervously, trying desperately to play off her embarrassment. Her cheeks growing redder by the second. Korra chided herself. She could not like this girl, the last time that happened, things went to hell almost instantly.

 

Flashback

 

Korra stared at the white lotus guard dreamily. She had just transferred to the compound, and boy was she hot. Korra was just beginning to except her sexuality, and was planning on telling her parents next time they visited. She didn’t really know what to expect, but she knew her parents loved her. 

After a particularly painful training session with her healing instructor, who forced Korra to cut herself and heal the cuts over and over, she hoped to see the guard again. She learned that her name was Kyla, and she was excited to see her. 

 

The two had become friends and Kyla was the only person nice to Korra in the compound. Korra met up with Kyla, and they would joke around and play games, but it didn’t last. Over the months Korra fell more and more in love, and when she confessed, Kyla returned her feelings. They agreed to keep the relationship a secret until Korra told her parents. Korras parents visited a few weeks after and Korra was ready to come out. 

“Mom, Dad,” she said nervously,” I have something important to tell you. I’m gay, and I’m in a relationship with a guard here.” 

At first they looked shocked, then angry. Her mom was the first to react,

“How dare you become a dyke, no daughter of mine shall date other women. Who is the guard, tell me her name right now or so help me I will

“Senna calm down we can work this out.” Her father interrupted.

“Absolutely not, I will not let my daughter be corrupted by this guard, tell me her name NOW” she shouted, right in Korras face. 

“Kyla” Korra said fearfully.

A few days later, Kyla mysteriously disappeared. Korra was told she transferred, but Korra wasn’t convinced. After that episode, her mother stopped visiting her, only her father did, and eventually the visits stopped all together.

 

Flaskback Ends

 

“Korra, KORRA,” someone shouted, snapping her out of it.

“Sorry,” she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

“Well why don’t we go have dinner now, I’m sure you must be starving, then you can meet my oldest son and my husband.” 

Suyin said. They left with Opal walking next to Korra. 

“Are you a water bender?” Opal asked.

“No, I am an earthbender. My mom was from the Southern water tribe, and my father was from the earth kingdom.” Korra lied.

“Oh cool” 

“Can you bend?” 

“No I wish i could.”

With that, they arrived at the house and entered. 

They walked into a room with a large oval table. Wing and Wei were sitting next each other, fighting over spirits knows what. Huan was sitting accross from them, watching them boredly. Korra sat next to Huan and Opal. Then an older man entered the room. 

“Bataar this is Korra, she was homeless but we are taking her in to live with us.” 

“Hello Korra, I’m Bataar Sr., welcome to Zaofu.” 

He held out his hand which Korra shook. 

“Nice to meet you.”

Then another man entered,” Bataar Jr. we have a guest with us, her name is Korra and she is from the water tribe.” Suyin explained.

“Hello Korra, its nice to meet you.” 

Korra shook his hand and said nothing. Everyone sat down and the food was brought in by some servants. Korra felt strange being served a meal, she had never been treated with this much respect. Heck the people asked if she wanted more food. It was awesome. Don’t get attached Korra, she reminded herself. She still didn’t trust them but living with them became more and more appealing by the minute. Maybe she could start a new life here, away from her duties of the avatar. She wouldn't have to worry about mastering airbending, and she wouldn’t have to suffer through anymore beatings. Maybe her life was looking up after all.


	4. Nothing Ever Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story feels rushed, I’m kind of just making it up as I go... but I think like the direction its going. Anyway chapter 4 has arrived. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Today was the day Korra started her metal bending lessons. She was nervous, to say the least. The month Korra had spent in Zaofu had been the best of her life. Not only had they exceeded all expectations, they gave Korra something she hadn’t had in a long time, family. Korra had made frinds with everyone in the Beifong Family. She still doesn't trust any of them enough to tell any of them about her past, but she was slowly opening up with them. She started earthbending training in the morning with Suyin and Kuvira. She would referee the power disc games Wing and Wei played until she learned metal bending and could join them. She loved watching Huans process in making art, and they could talk for hours about nothing at all. And Opal, spirits Opal was a different story. At first, Korra was deathly afraid of her feelings, not wanting a repetition of her last relationship. She would not so subtly avoid her, but slowly she opened up to her. They would read together under Opal’s favorite tree. Opal would tell Korra about the History of Zaofu, and the Earth Kingdom. 

Today, was a different story. She was starting completely new training, and the nagging in her head got louder. What if I can’t pick up the lessons fast enough, what if I’m too weak. All these what if’s swirled through her head. Then they turned into darker thoughts. The voice inside her head turned into the voice of the worst teacher she had at the compound. The one that almost pushed her to suicide. Her bloodbending teacher. His name was Yakone.

 

Flashback

 

Korra was exhausted. She was going too fast, with too little breaks. She trained 16 hours a day, with two 30 minute breaks. She was too young to be loosing that much sleep. It was taking its toll physically on Korra. So far she mastered firebending, lightning bending, earthbending, water bending, healing, and ice bending. She heard one of the head members of the White Lotus talking about lava bending, and even combustion bending. She couldn’t take it any longer. She only thought she had to master the 4 elements, but the longer she was there, the more it seemed she was becoming a weapon instead of an avatar. 

 

“Alright kid, today your starting new training, with a new teacher.” A guard said. 

Usually on days like today, she would be excited, she was getting a new teacher, maybe they would be better then the last. Yet she was always disappointed, so she didn’t get her hopes up. She disnt think it could get worse though, all her teachers would abuse her, burn her, strike her down, and she was starting to lose the will to get back up. She just hoped this teacher would take pity on her. 

 

End of Flashback 

 

Korra thought she knew pain, pain was her constant companion. But the cold feeling, of having your blood bent, was like nothing Korra ever experienced. It was as if she was watching a movie of someone else fighting, yet she could feel every blow they took with twice the force. It was hard to explain, your limbs moving on their own accord, bending in awkward positions. She didn’t want to learn this style of bending, yet every time Yakone “encouraged” her to, she had hard time disobeying. All Korra knew about Yakone was gossip she overheard guards talking about. Apparently he had a shady past that he ran away from and started a family. But, his entire family mysteriously disappeared leading him assume a new identity as a humble teacher. Yet he was none of those things, and they way he trained Korra gave no room for error. If she messed up, or couldn’t learn something fast enough, first would come the verbal assault. 

“You’re not good enough. You’ll never be a hero. You’re the reason you’re family hates you. And worst of all, no one could love you Korra” were things she was told daily. And though it doesn’t sound bad at all. After hearing it for so long, she started to believe it. If it was verbal abuse, then the physical abuse would come. He would clog up veins in Korra until they woul be on the verge of bursting, causing immense pain. Yakone would do terrible things, she couldn’t bring herself to recall. But the worst thing he ever did, was take away her innocence, by forcing her to have sex with him using his bending. 

So when Korra saw the disappointment on Suyin’s face when she couldn’t bend the metal. Korra thought she might break in half. She was pulled back to all the times she disappointed old teachers, her parents, the White Lotus, and all the Avatars before her. She couldn’t handle it. She just broke. She just stood there, the metal chunk fell out of her hand and hit the floor. She stood there expecting a blow thay never came. She started shaking and hyperventilating until she passed out. 

“Korra, KORRA!! Oh spirits, guards call a medic.” Suyin rushed to Korra’s unconscious form. She knelt beside her and checked her heartbeat. Her pulse was dangerously quick. The medics rushed over and started working on her. After a couple minutes they lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her to the hospital. 

 

Korra woke up, but found it difficult to open her eyes. She heard to people talking, one she recognized as Suyin, the other she couldn’t recognize. 

“I don’t know what happened, one minute we were training, Korra was trying to reshape a peice of metal into a cube, but suddenly she went into some state of shock and passed out.”

“I think she had some form a PTSD that must have been triggered by something in the environment.”

The doctor was cut off by Korra opening her eyes, and sitting up. 

“How long was I out?” She asked.

“Only two hours, Korra, can you tell me what happened?” The doctor questioned. 

“Um... I... I’m sorry!” Korra started breaking down again, tears flowed out of her blue eyes. She expected a slap to the cheek, a punch to the jaw, anything, but all she recieved were concerned and worried looks. Korra was so confused, her anxiety wasn’t getting any better.Then the little voice in her head spoke up,”Your just a burden on them, wasting the doctors time” the voice said,”they wouldn’t even notice if you left.”

Would they notice? Korra wondered. She didn’t have time to answer that question, as Opal and Kuvira enetered the room. 

“Korra, oh thank the spirits your all right” Opal said.

“What happened?” Kuvira asked

“We’ll talk about that later, I just care if Korra’s okay” Opal said, scolding Kuvira.

Korra was torn, did Opal actually care? It was so hard to tell, she didn’t know what to believe. For once, Korra decided to convince herself that everything would work out. Maybe they really did care. She searched Opal’s sea green eyes, and only saw sincerity and love. Maybe it was posible for her to be loved after all.

 

After Korra’s was released from the hospital, the future looked good. The next day Korra finally got the metal to move into different shapes. Korra fell into a daily routine she loved. She would wake up, train with Suyin and Kuvira, learning new forms and perfecting the ones she knew already. After traing for about 2 hours she would go play power disc with Wing and Wei. After that she would go to the cook and learn how to make a new dish, who would thought the Avatar also had a knack for cooking? After lunch, she would make sculptures with Huan. Then she would play pai sho with Bataar Jr. and discuss all sorts of things while playing. After that she had fime to explore Zaofu and go to the library and read about the past avatars before her. Then came her favorite time of day. In the evening she would go to the tallest point in Zaofu, and watch the sunset with Opal before the walls closed. Her time with Opal was more then she could ever ask for. She had been in this routine for over 6 months now, but all good things had to come to end.

 

It started when Korra finally mustered the courage to confess to Opal. It was right after lunch, and Korra set out to find Opal and tell her the feelings that had been growing for months. She found Opal under the tree they would always talk under. Opal was reading and didn’t notice Korra approaching. Korra sat next to her and cleared her throat. 

“Opal”

Opal jolted up startled, her cheeks growing red.

“Sorry I didn’t notice you”

It’s fine, theres something I want to talk about with you.”

“Alright, lets talk then.”

“I know you must be frustrated, barly knowing anything about me, so I want to tell you more about my past.”

Opal looked surprised at first, but then confused.

“What made you want to tell me?”

“Well at firsts I was having trouble getting to trust you, but I think I trust you completely now.”

“Oh”

“So anyway, you knew that I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe. But when I was about 8 years old, I was moved to a compound where I was trained harshly in every form of bending I could master. They abused me and turned me into a weapon. They would make me do horrible things and do horrible things to me. To learn how to heal with water, I was forced to cut myself with a knife and heal the cuts. When I didn’t learn something fast enough, or I messed up. The consequences where harsh. I couldn’t handle the pain after a while, so I ran away, then Kuvira and Suyin found me. I was on a very self destructive path before. I started believing the things they told me and thats why I had trouble believing you could care about me.” 

Korra looked up to see Opal with tears in her eyes.

Korra wrapped Opal in a warm hug. 

“Oh Korra, I had no idea you went through that, I am so sorry” she sobbed. 

Korra hated to see her cry. She didn’t mean to make her pity her like this. 

“Theres more that I want to tell you Opal” 

She looked up at me her beautiful teary eyes gazing into Korra’s blie eyes. 

“Tell me”

“Well, I don’t know if you remember, but when we first met, you took my breath away. The more I got to know you the more I... the more I...

“What Korra, tell me” 

“The more I, fell in love with you.”

Opal’s eyes widened in surprise. She pulled out of Korra’s embrace. She just stared at Korra. 

“Please say something” Korra pleaded.

“I’m sorry” Opal whispered. Tears started flowing down her face again. Suddenly it hit her. Opal didn’t love her back. Not the way Korra wanted. Korra stood up and ran. She didnt know where she was going, she just ran. She ran into the back of the house and was running to her room when she heard voices by the front door. She peeked ariund the corner and saw Suyin talking to 2 White Lotus guards. Korra started to panic she ran to her room and packed spare clothes, metal bracelets, the yuans she was saving, and some snacks Kuvira hid in her room.

 

She wrote a note to Suyin that simply said, “Thank you Suyin, for taking me in, training me, and bettering me as a person. But I can’t go back with the White Lotus. They’d have to take back my dead body. -Korra

Korra junped out the window and started sneaking around. Evening was coming and the walls would close in about a hour. She needed to get out before they closed without getting caught. This was no easy task seeing as Zaofu was one of the most well protected cities in the world, inside and out. 

Korra started thinking about why she was running away agian. She was foolish to think Opal could love her. No one could love her. She started getting angry. She didn’t even notice the fire forming on her fists, or Kuvira who was gawking at her. 

Then, something snapped her out of it, and she was extremely aware of the fire and Kuvira. Well fuck, Korra thought. 

“Your the Avatar, abd you didnt bother to tell me?! Really” she started yelling. 

“Shhh quiet down, someone will hear us.” 

Kuvira noticed the pack over her shoulder.

“Were you, running away?” 

“Yes, just please Kuvira, I have to do this, of the White Lotus captures me and takes me back, I don’t think I would survive it a second time, please jsut let me do this. I promise I will visit.”

“You can’t just run from your problems forever, it will catch up to you.”

“I know, I just need time, please Kuvira” 

“Fine Ill cover for you, just go already.” 

Korra hugged Kuvira and ran out of the city, occasionally hiding to aboid a guard. When she made it to the main path, she had no idea were she was going, but thing was for sure, she was never going to be that gullible and stupid again.


	5. Unexpected Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had most of the chapter done then my dumbass deleted it by. I didn’t have it saved yet either. Anyway here’s chapter 5.

Korra was currently following a lead she had on where Naga might be. She heard of a huge shipment of poached animals being sent to Republic City to be sold to the Triple Threats. She had been following false leads all over trying to find her friend. This was one of the last leads she had, she was praying, she didn’t even know who she was praying to, but praying to find Naga. It had been almost a year since she had seen her. 

She traveled to the same village she entered the Earth Kingdom in. She thought about how much she had changed in the year. She thought about if she came a day later, she might never of met Suyin. Korra traveled to the docks, counting the yuans she had left. A had a total of 63, it might be enough for a ticket, but then she might not have enough for food. Korra decided she would just sneak into the cargo hold and stowaway like she did before. She looked at the Harbor schedule, and found there was a ship leaving in about an hour for Republic City, called Raava’s Hope. 

She went to a vender and bought a weeks worth of food for the trip. After she wandered the harbor, looking for Raava’s Hope. Then she found it, at the edge of the harbor. It had 5 white, giant sails and 1 blue sail with an arrow on it. The tall mast had a blue flag with the same symbol. It had at least three floors belowdeck, and another 3 above deck for passengers. It had rows and rows of cannons, the ship was breathtaking. Korra saw two gangplanks, one with a man collecting tickets and directing the passengers. The other was for the workers loading the bottum with crates. She quickly jumped into one of the crates.

<\p> After a few minutes she felt the crate she was in being lifted, and she heard some grunts of effort before she was completely lifted and carried into the ships. After a few minutes the crate was dropped into the ship with a thud .She learned long ago not to scream when in pain, so she just let out a muffled gasp when she hit her head on the lid. She waited a half hour before slightly lifting up the lid. She peered out noticed the hold was closed and it was pretty dark, except for some light from the trapdoors on the ceiling. She stood up and stretched her limbs out from the uncomfortable position she was in before. She grabbed her pack from out of the crate. She set out her spare clothes as bedding and sat down. Korra grabbed some food and ate quietly, and after she layed down and tried to sleep. Since she had been traveling alone, she had lots of time to think. She wondered what she would do after she found Naga. When she was in Zaofu she read about the Avatars before her, and she really admired Aang. Korra wanted to be someone people looked up to. She wanted to be the best Avatar, but she hadn’t mastered airbending yet. And the only way to master it was to find Tenzin in Republic City, but she was to scared to get a new teacher. All of her experiences with teachers were very bad, and she didn’t think she could handle one more.

Korra was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud thud followed by a groan.  
She shot up and positioned in a waterbending stance. She slowly approached the area where she heard the noise, vigilante for anything. What she was presented with almost made Korra laugh out loud. It was a boy, no older then 14, on the ground next to a tipped over crate, who seemed to have face planted. Korra relaxed out of her position and cleard her throat. The boy gasped and shot up with his fists up, ready for a fight. Korra put her hands up as a sign she wasn’t going to harm him.

Korra: Are you a stowaway?

Boy: Ya, please don’t turn me in. 

Korra: Don’t worry, I’m a stowaway to. What’s your name?

Boy:Kai

Korra: I’m Korra, come on you look hungry, how about something to eat?

At the mention of food, his eyes lit up. 

 

Kai: really? thankyou! I haven’t eaten since yesterday.

Kai followed Korra back to her pack where she pulled out some seal jerky. While he was eating she took the opportunity to really study Kai. He had dark brown curly hair. He had forest green eyes with olive skin. He was scrawny and very thin, probably from malnutrition. 

Korra: how come your headed to Republic City? 

Kai: I’ve been almost everywhere in the Earth Kingdom, and most villages know I mean trouble, so I’m looking for a change of scenery, plus I’ve always heard of the size of Republic City, and I want to see it for myself. What about you?

Korra: I’m looking for a friend, and I also want to see if a I can make a pro-bending team. 

Kai: your a bender! Thats so cool, what element do you bend?

Kai’s enthusiasm was infectious, he seemed so carefree, but she was saddened to learn that he was still only a kid, Korra was 21 herself. 

Korra: I’m a waterbender. Can you bend?

Kai: No, but I’ve always wanted to. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about themselves, which was mostly Kai talking. Korra learned he was in fact fourteen, and he had a very bubbly and talkitive personality. Korra didn’t know what it was, but she decided she liked him. Then Korra said something she didn’t even think she would say.

Korra: Would you like to travel with me in the city?

Kai: Really? I’ve never had someone care before. That would be awesome, we could rule the city with my brain and your brawn. 

Kai got all excited talking about how they would rule Republic Cities’ crime underbelly. She genuinely laughed at his excitement, which was something she hadn’t done in a while. Eventually they fell asleep. 

 

In the morning Korra woke up to a sleeping Kai curled up and shivering. She took her animal pelt blanket and draped it around him. For some reason she felt protective over Kai, almost as if he was a brother. No, Korra chided herself. Don’t get attached. Don't get attached. She repeated in her head. She grabbed some food and ate breakfast. It was the third day on the boat, there should only be two more left. She took out the metal bands Suyin gave her, and started scupltung them together into a little block. She started shaping it. She didn’t really know who she was making, but when she was finished she instantly recognized the eyes that belonged to Opal. She missed the Beifongs so much. Maybe after she found Naga she could visit them. She shaped it back into a block and starting sculpting someone else. she just finished with Nagas torso when Kai woke up. 

Kai: morning

Korra: Hey Kai, how did you sleep?

Kai: Okay, thanks for the blanket by the way. 

He saw the sculpture of Naga and asked

Kai: is that a polar bear dog?

Korra: Ya, its of my pet Naga, shes the “friend” I told you I was looking for. I got the scuplture from the Metal Clan.

Korra felt bad about lying, but she didn’t fully trust Kai, and didn’t know if he would tell someone about her being the Avatar. Maybe one day she would tell him. 

Kai: How come shes in Republic City? 

Korra: Well, I don’t know for sure if she is in Republic City or not, but she was kidnapped by poachers and I heard they where being sold to th Triple Threats.

Kai: Oh, well, I want to help you find her then! Maybe we could also get some information aboht the Triple Threats. I know the Red Monsoons will do anything to get the upper hand in their gang wars, and we could sell them information. 

Korra: Thats a good idea kid. We gotta make money somehow. Anyway I was wondering if you know any fighting styles, because you should probably know how to defend yourself where we are going. 

Kai: No not really

Korra: Ill train you then. 

Korra spent the rest of the trip training Kai in chi blocking. She really found herself enjoying the time she spent with Kai. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading it this far. Every single read I get means something to me. I am not a very good writer at all, so I want to thank you for being patient with all of the confusing parts and typos. My grammer also sucks so sorry about that too. Anyway I finally finished Chapter 6. This one is a little longer so I’m proud of myself.

Korra woke up to lots of movement above deck. It has been about a week on the ship. They should be arriving anytime soon. Korra sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over and saw that Kai was still sound asleep. She stood up and looked out a window, to see the city in the distance. She also stared in awe at Aang’s statue. She hoped she could be as good as Aang one day. Korra also noticed an island with some sort of temple on it. As they sailed closer to the city she saw the probending arena. Korra definitely wanted to watch a match their, maybe she could even fight in one to. She decided to wake up Kai. She nudged his shoulder gently.

Korra: Hey, Kai we are here.

Kai stirred and slapped her hand away. He mumbled something unintelligible and turned on his side. Korra ripped of his blanket and started to tickle him. His eyes shot open and he started to squeal like a girl. Korra started laughing so hard she fell over and rolled on thr ground laughing. A tear even left her eye.

Korra: I never knee a guy could make such a high pitched noise like that. 

She said still giggling from before. Kai just glared at her. 

 

Kai: Why did you wake me up again?

Korra: Oh ya! We are finally here! I can’t wait to eat some real food when we dock.

Kai: oh ya, I’m so sick of the canned food. I want some real food. I decree the first order of business will be a search for food. 

Korra: Then we can look for Naga, and maybe find some work here to.

The ship got closer to the dock and Korra took some time simply take in the the size of the city. The buildings were the tallest Korra had ever seen. She had traveled all over, and never had she seen a city quite like this one. The ship had finally been tied down and the gangplanks where down. As soon as the door to the hold opened, Korra and Kai sprinted out of it as fast as they could. They got a few angry shouts but no one chased them as they crossed the street and turned a corner. 

 

Kai: Wow it feels good to stretch my legs and run. Wait, do you smell that? Oh it smells so good we must find its source now.

Korra’s nose was filled with an incredible and immaculate aroma. She couldn’t tell what food it was but she needed to find it now. 

Kai: Onward!

Kai pointed toward the direction the smell was coming from and followed it to the street vender. They both bought enough food to feed Korra’s tribe and barely had enough yuans for it. They devoured it like there was no tomorrow, and in hindsight, the food wasn’t all that special, but in the moment it was the greatest thing either had tasted in their lives. 

Once they finished eating, they decided to wander a little to see if they might stumble across something.

After wandering for a few blocks they saw a shopkeeper in an intense argument with three big guys. As they got closer Korra started to pick up on the conversation. 

???: Look buddy, if you can’t pay the fee, we won’t be able to ensure the protection of this fine establishment here. We wouldn’t want someone to take advantage of an unprotected shop and steal, would we?

Shopkeeper: Look I havent made enough money to pay you, why don’t you take one of my prized phonograms ( I don’t know what they were called sorry)

Korra could tell how afraid the shopkeeper was, he was practically trembling. Other onlookers watched fearfully as well. 

???: Give us the money, or else!

One of the thugs behind him opened his palm and a flame ignited above it. Korra decided she had enough.

Korra: Or what hoodlum?

They turned around, and the leader of the thugs stepped forward.

???: Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but your in Triple Threat Triad territory, and you just crossed one the most feared leaders in the gang, so I suggest you keep walkng or you’ll end up in an ambulance.

Korra perked up at what he said, he was with the Triple Threats, and a leader to. Korra could probably question him and figure out where Naga was, and help out the shopkeeper. That’s what an Avatar would do, right? 

Korra: You’ll be the ones going to the hospital when I’m through with you.

???:Remeber the name Viper kid, because it’ll be the name of the guy who taught you a valuable lesson.

With that Korra charged forward, bending water into shards of ice and launching them in volleys at Viper and the firebender. Kai took on the third guy in hand to hand combat, using his small size to his advantage. The firebender sent a few kicks of fire her way, which Korra expertly dodged as she was trained. Viper sent a stream of water torward Korra which she took control of and sent back at Viper. He scattered the water and the firebender shot a volley of fire her way. She managed to dodge most of them, but one skimmed her bicep, burning it. She managed to keep focus through the pain, she had felt worse. Korra used her earthbending to subtly trip the firebender and then she encased him up to his neck in ice. Then she focused on Viper. Kai had also knocked out the other thug and stood next to her. 

Korra: Alright Viper, I will spare you the beating if you tell me where the animals you bought from poachers are being kept. 

Viper: Ha! You think I would tell. Your very wrong.

He started snickering, a smirk plastered on his face. Korra was starting to get ticked off.

Korra: Tell me where they are kept, you have someone I’m looking for. Shes a white Polar Dog. 

Viper: Ahh I know what your talking about, we did come into possession of a rather fiesty polar bear dog a month ago. We had to starve it to control it, but rest assured, she will be put to good use.

At this point, Korra was seeing red, she was so angry she didn’t notice the buzzing of police airships in the distance. Kai noticed and was trying to get her attention.

Kai: Korra we should go, the police will be here soon.

Viper: Listen to the boy, you should run off now while you can still walk.

Korra was so angry she used a form of bending she swore she would never use. She got into stance and glared at Viper. 

Korra: I will ask you one more time, where are you keeping her!

Viper: Not telling.

With that she took control of his body using bloodbending. She bent his arms back almost to the point of breaking them. She pushed him down to kneel. Korra could feel the blood running throughout his body, and felt his heartbeat. Korra could stop his heart at the flick of her wrist. Viper’s eyes grew wide, he tried to scream but his voice was muffled. 

Korra: So Viper, would you like to tell me where you are keeping the animals?

Viper: Yes, they are in an abandoned warehouse near the Satomobile factory in the industrial sector. I swear! 

Korra: Good, now run along. Korra finally calmed down somewhat, and just started to hear the airships practically ontop of them. Luckily no one but Kai and Viper knew of her bloodbending. 

Korra: Kai we need to run!

Kai didn’t answer, he just gawked at Korra. When he snapped out of it, his confusion turned to fear.

Korra: I’ll explain later, right now we need to get our of here!

So they ran down the street and turned between two buildings. They kept running until the sirens were in the distance. Kai turned to her slightly with fear.

Kai: What was that? I... I’ve never seen anyhing like that before. 

Korra: I know your scared, but I promise I won’t hurt you Kai. I will explain everything.

Kai seemed to of settled down slightly but was still visibly on edge. 

Korra: It was a form of waterbending, it’s called bloodbending. Not a lot of people can do it, and most people that can choose not to learn it. You basically bend the fluids inside someone’s body and bend them to your will. It is a horrible feeling to be controled, and even worse to control someone else. I was forced to learn it when I was younger, and I swore not to use it, but I was so angry I just snapped. I am so sorry that you had to see that Kai, I promise not to use it anymore. 

Kai: Wow, how come I’ve never heard of it before?

Korra: Well, its a rather new form of bending, that was recently “discovered”. Not a lot of people know about it. 

Kai: Well, I’m not afraid anymore, I trust you Korra.

Korra: Thanks Kai. I know I haven’t known you very long, but honestly, I see you as a brother. 

Kai: You always felt like a sister to me. 

He gave Korra a big hug.

Kai: Well now that we got all that sappy stuff out of the way, lets find a place to sleep. 

Korra: How many yuans do you have left?

Kai: Ummm, 27.

Korra: Okay, I have 19. Maybe we can rent a room at an inn, or we could sleep in a park and save our yuans. What do you think? 

Kai: Well, I like to sleep in trees, I actually used to do that alot. We should find a park with good trees and sleep there so we can save our yuans for food. That should give us time to get some money.

Korra: Alright, we could probably ask someone where the nearest park is.

After asking someone, they found out a park wasn’t actually to far from where they where, about ten blocks. They walked down the street, staying vigilant for police while looking for possible jobs to do. They found the park, and starting looking for the best trees. Kai found a pretty tall, strong oak with branches thick enough to support their weight for the night. 

Korra climbed up with Kai following, she got high enough so they were hidden by the leaves, but not to high where if they fell it could be bad. Korra found a good branch and tried to get as comfortable as possible. She opened her bag to fish out her blanket and a shirt. She used the shirt to secure her leg to the tree, and threw the blanket to Kai, who was on her left. She settled in and got as comfortable as she could on a tree branch, and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day, she awoke pleasantly surprised that she wasn’t that stiff from sleeping in a tree all night. Korra looked over to Kai and saw he was still asleep. Korra would honestly be surprised if he ever woke up before her. She untied her leg from the tree and put the shirt back in her bag. She decided to let Kai sleep a little longer. She wrote him a note saying.

“I went to find some breakfast, see you in a bit sleeping beauty” 

Korra slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed down the tree. She stretched her limbs out and headed to the street to find some breakfast. Korra was looking for something as cheap as possible. She noticed a small takeout place across the street next to an alley. She crossed the street and walked up the door, when she heard a muffled scream coming from the alleyway next to her. She ran over into the alley and saw two men mugging a woman. One man had her purse while the other covered her mouth with his hands. Korra sprinted forward and blasted the first man holding the purse with a hose of water. She then pinned him to the wall with ice. The other man let go of the woman and threw a punch at Korra. She ducked under the punch and delivered a killer uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled backward and she kneed him in the chest for good measure.

Korra picked up the womans purse and turned around. Then she was presented with the most beautifal woman she had ever seen.


	7. lost

Korra was left speechless. She was completely at a loss for words. Never had she seen someone as beautiful as the woman before her. She had long, dark hair flowing down her back, full soft looking lips, and milky, pale skin. The most intriguing thing about her was those eyes. They were a gorgeous emerald color, lighter and brighter then Opal's eyes. They had a mischievous look in them with something else behind them Korra couldn't place her finger on.

"Thank you so much"

Korra didn't even notice she started talking, she had her mouth wide open. Only when she spoke again did she snap out of it. Her voice was as amazing as her eyes.

"Oh ya, here’s your purse back," Korra said sheepishly,"my name is Korra by the way."

"My name is Asami,"

Wow, even her name was beautiful.

"Korra!"

"What?"

"I just asked if I could buy you breakfast as a repayment.”

“Oh umm... okay.”

She seemed harmless enough, and Korra could probably protect herself anyway, plus it was free food, and her pockets were hurting.

 

She walked alongside Asami, while she talked and Korra listened. 

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Korra started getting nervous. For a breakfast place, it looked kind of fancy, and Korra did not do fancy well. She could tell Asami was rich, as she had on expensive clothes and jewelry, but she hoped she wouldn’t embarass her or anything. 

 

As they sat down she though about Kai, it probably would be rude to ask to order extra food for him, so she decided to just order something and save most of it. While Korra was looking over the menu, she caught Asami staring at her several times. Why she was staring Korra hadn’t the slightest clue. 

 

When the food arrived Korra took only two bites and decided to save the rest for Kai. Her stomach grumbled in protest. Asmai stared and Korra who looked down embarrassed. 

 

“Why don’t you keep eating?”

 

“Um.. I’m saving it for someone else.”

 

“But aren’t you still hungry?”

 

“No I’m fine, really.” Korra lied, she was hungry, but Kai was more important, and she would need money for later in the day anyway. 

 

“Why don’t you let me buy them something to?”

 

“You really don’t have to, I can manage.”Korra felt as though she was taking advantage of Asami, and she didn’t think that was something an Avatar would do. 

 

“I can’t afford to feed both of us, so I’ll give this to him and then I can buy us dinner later.”

“At least let me buy him something please, money is not an issue at all. I owe you anyway.”

Korrs finally caved in,”Okay fine, thank you very much Asami.”

After breakfast Korra was about to part ways when Asami asked,”Where do you live, I would love to meet with you again sometime.”

Korra felt embarrassed and ashamed suddenly, because technically she was homeless, and since Asami was rich Korra assumed she wouldn’t like that. Korra looked down at her shoes and mumbled,”I’m homeless.”

 

Asmai looked shocked and saddened, and realization dawned on hr face.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Korra, I had no idea.” 

 

“It’s not all bad sleeping under the stars.” Korra tried to reassure, but she didn’t know what else to say,”Anyway, Kai is probably up by now and he will be hungry. Thanks again for the Asami, and it was nice to meet you.”

Asami’s pov

 

Asami didn’t know what to think of when the mysterious girl ran off. Asami felt a strange connection to her, but quickly waved it off, she probably would never see Korra again. Yet, something was nagging the back of her head, and Asmai blew it of and walked back to her Satomobile. Asami couldn’t help but feel as though she should of helped her more, seeing as homelessness was a serious issue in Republic City.

As she drove to work she decided to try and forget about Korra, yet her mind slowly wandered back to the startling blue eyes that belonged to the mysterious girl. When she first saw them it took her breath away. The usual confident Asami was gone.

She pulled into her parking spot at the giant office building in the heart of downtown. Asami walked in and was greeted by the assistant, whom Asami gave a warm smile.

“Good morning Crystal, any mail for me?” 

“No mail, but the head engineer at the factory called and said your needed their, its an emergency.”

“Ugh, the factory is on the other side of town, I guess I’ll have to leave right away, you can take the afternoon off.”

“Thank you ma’am, I’ll call the engineer and tell him your on your way.”

 

Korra’s pov 

 

Korra walked back to the park at about 10:30. When she arrived under the tree she saw Kai, surprise surprise, still asleep. 

She climbed up and shook Kai awake.

“Kai wake up.”

No answer.

“Come on Kai, you need to get up, we have stuff to do today.”

Still no answer.

“Kai I brought you food.”

At this he finally perked up. 

“Korra, you sure know how to make someones day, what did you bring me?”

“Breakfast.” 

Korra handed him the box and he opened it and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. He ate happily while they talked, and Korra thought about telling him about Asami, but didn’t. For some reason she always ended up thinking about her.

“Okay, we need to go to the Industrial Side of the city, to the Satomobile factory. Hopefully we can scout out places where Naga might be kept.”

“Okay lets go” Kai said excitedly. 

With that they were off. Korra asked for directions and now they were headed in the right dircetion. After a while the skyscrapers turned into smokestacks, and they could tell they arrived because of the amount of smog in the air. 

“Okay, next order of business is to find the Satomobile factory, that shouldn’t be to hard.” 

Kai eventually spotted it a block down and they saw the entrance.

“Okay, lets look around, Viper said it was abandoned so it can’t be to hard to spot.” Korra said.

They walk aroun the side of the factory along the fence, they spot a few buildings but there was activity in most and they look new. 

“Maybe we should look around the back?” Kai said.

They walked around to the back and saw a few more buildings across the street.

“Hey look, that building looks a little more run down then the rest, maybe we should check it out.” Kai said.

“Alright lets go.”

 

The aproached the warehouse cautiously, looking for any guards. The walked up to a window and peered inside. The building look empty, but there were some boxes covered by tarps. 

“Theres a door over there.” Korra pointed to their right. They entered the building and uncovered the crates, and inside they found some feed, but no animals. 

Suddenly Korra felt something in her chest. She couldn’t explain it, but it was as if Naga was calling her name. She vaguely remembered reading about all Avatars having a spirit guide. Maybe, Naga was nearby trying to tell her something. 

“Nothings here,” Kai sighed, dejectedly, ”maybe theres another warehouse he was talking about.”

“Lets look around a little more,” Korra said. As she walked closer to a bigger crate, she started feeling the pulling getting stronger. She uncovered it excitedly, but was disappointed. It was empty. Korra missed her friend so badly, and Naga was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the noise of a door opening and closing sounded.

“Quick hide!” Korra whispered.

She grabbed Kai’s wrist and ran behind some crates. 

They heard footsteps and peered around the crate. It was Viper and some of his goons.

“Alright, that waterbender will be here at anytime to get her mutt, so we gotta move all the animals outta here to another base in the country until we can use ‘em. Now, huury up and load up the cages.” Viper commanded his goons.

They backed up trucks to the doors and they pulled aside the crate that was supposedly empty and revealed a staircase. She could feel Naga’s pull a bit stronger now. 

 

“She’s down there, I can feel it.” Korra whispered.

“How?” Kai asked. 

“I will tell you later, but theres something you don’t know about me.” 

“Okay, but how are we gonna save her, and the other animals?”

“I think I have a plan, go grab the bags of feed rom the crates over there, and don’t be seen.” 

”Don’t worry, your in the presence of the sneakiest theif aeound.” Kai puffed out his chest.

“Hurry up and get the feed.” Korra giggled quietly.

Kai snuck around crates until he grabbed a few bags of the feed. Korra grab them and opened all of them. Vipers goons started walking up the stairs carrying steel cages with animals from all nations. They loaded them up and went back for more. Still no Naga. They came up and she saw three goons struggling to carry Naga’s cage. She was asleep, but with how underfed she was and how much her coat thinned, she looked almost dead. Korra was getting angry. They loaded up the rest of the animals, and Korra started her plan.

 

“Kai, when I say go, tip over the bags of food.”

 

Korra used her metalbending to unlock all the cages, and she swung open all the doors. 

“Go!!”

 

All the captured animals perked up, along with the Triple Threats. The animals ran out of their cages and scrambled for food. Naga got out and started sniffing, picking up the scent of her master. She bound towards Korra and jumped on her. The Triple Threats tried to rebind the animals but the whole warehouse was thrown into chaos.

Korra, Naga, and Kai managed to escape without notice, not realizing that the police were waiting for them outside.

When they walked out they were surrounded by police, one of them stepped forward, “you are under arrest for trespassing, breaking and entering, evading arrest, assault...

She would of kept going, but Korra jumped on Naga with Kai and started running, they jumped right over one of the police cars. She felt stronger when she was with Naga, like she was at full strengrh. They could hear the wailing of sirends behind them, and Naga cut across a street where they narrowly dodged an oncoming car. She could hear the airships above them. More cars joined the chase. There was no way they could escape this time, Naga was still tired and weak.

“Get away Kai, and feed Naga okay, I’ll meet up with you at our tree okay?”

“Wait Korra, where are you going?”

With that she jumped off of Naga and bended a wall of earth in the street, barricading all the police cars. Kai stared in awe as he finally realized who Korra was. 

“Cool” was all he said as he rode away. 

The police’s attention was now all on Korra. The all exited their cars and shot metal cables at her arms and feet. She managed to dodge them all, but more reinforcements came on the airships, and soon there where to many. Korra was eventually overpowered and arrested.

 

Korra sat in the interrogation room with her head down. They old grey haired lady had been yelling at her for the past 15 minutes. 

 

“Your very lucky that Tenzin wants to see you, if it were up to me you would be facing a fine and jail time! You think you can come hereabd destroy my city! Are you even listening? Okay, I’m going to sk one more time, what is your name?” 

Korra stayed completely silent, she hadn’t uttered a word sincd she was arrested and she planned to keep it that way. Then, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” the police cheif barked.

The door opened, and a bald man wearing yellow robes, with a weird goatee walked in. His eyes widened when he saw you.

“Korra, is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I can’t believe people are reading this far into it. I am writing this mostly for fun, so if its shitty, sorry about that. I love reading comments so leave one literally about anything, they always make my day. I also have no idea how much longer this will be, but I don’t plan on ending it soon. 
> 
> Peace


	8. Not an actual chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This not a chapter for the book, its just a little psa kinda.

Hey guys, thanks for reading up to here. I haven’t updated in a month due to a couple reasons. One, being lack of inspiration, another is I have no motivation, and the thrid being I’m dealing with some stuff in my personal life right now. But, it should be sorted out soon. I will try to get back on my unpredictable update schedule soon, but it might take me some time. 

Thanks to all of you for understanding and being patient with me, I will try to update soon.  
-Rocofort


End file.
